closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Seuss Enterprises
Background: Dr. Seuss Enterprises was an independent company produced in association with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television, Inc. It was initially used when Chuck Jones and MGM Animation/Visual Arts co-produced How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and Horton Hears a Who!, until DePatie-Freleng Enterprises took over animation production of the Dr. Seuss TV specials in 1971. Currently, Warner Bros. Entertainment through Turner Entertainment owns How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and Horton Hears a Who!, while Warner also licenses the remaining material along with Dr. Seuss Enterprises, Inc. Dr. Seuss Enterprises is a division of Random House and subsidiary of Bertelsmann AG. Cat in the Hat Productions 1st Logo (1966-1970) Nicknames: "The Cat in the Hat", "Raising Eyebrows" Logo: A yellow circle appears on a dark blue (or sky blue) background, surrounded a circle by the words "A CAT IN THE HAT PRESENTATION", with a Random House copyright notice underneath, and inside the yellow circle is a white circle with Cat in the Hat. He "blinks" his eyes. On the closing credits of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, the logo would cross-fade to the MGM Television "Lion Wallpaper" logo. Variants: *Sometimes, the opening logo fades to the opening credits. *At the end of the November 25th, 2016 NBC airing of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, the closing logo fades to the Warner Bros. Pictures closing logo. FX/SFX: The raising eyebrows. Music/Sounds: None; just the opening/closing of the animated special. However, on the 1994 VHS release, Cartoon Network airings, the 2006 DVD release, and the 2009 Blu-ray release of How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, it has jingling bells. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on earlier Dr. Seuss specials, specifically on How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and Horton Hears a Who! 2nd Logo (1971-1975) Nicknames: "The Cat in the Hat II", "The Logo of the Water", "The Magician Cat" Logo: On a black background, we see a yellow circle with the Cat in the Hat inside the purple circle as in the first logo. The words "A CAT IN THE HAT PRESENTATION" surround the circle, and the Cat in the Hat does some tricks (his bowtie spins, and then his hat compresses and expands back to normal size, and he blinks). Variants: * On the logo's 1971 debut in The Cat in the Hat, it begins with water drops on a black background, and a big drop falls down on the screen, transforming into the finished logo seen above. The standard version was introduced in 1972 in front of The Lorax, and ended in 1975 with The Hoober-Bloob Highway. * The closing variant of this logo is completely still, with the sky blue circle inside. It can be seen at the end of The Lorax. * The animated closing variant of this logo back from 1975 has a dark blue background and the same sky blue circle inside. It can be only seen on The Hoober-Bloob Highway, which was the last special produced under the "Cat in the Hat" brand. FX/SFX: The "water drop" and the tricks sequence (sometimes the "water drop" effects are edited out of the later variant). None for the closing variant. Music/Sounds: On the short "standard" version, just instrumental sounds while the Cat in the Hat is doing tricks leading to a short fanfare in the short logo, all composed by Dean Elliot. On The Cat in the Hat, we hear dramatic "ping" sound as the water drops, followed by the announcer who says (when the logo forms) "The Cat in the Hat presents...", and, finally, (on the title screen) "Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat". On the closing variant, it uses the closing theme of the show. Availability: Rare. Can be only seen on the first few specials produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, including The Cat in the Hat, The Lorax, and The Hoober-Bloob Highway. The extremely rare closing variant can be seen on The Lorax. Expect the current Universal Pictures logo to precede this logo on many remastered prints on DVD releases of Dr. Seuss specials. The 1972 version can be found on the Green Eggs and Ham DVD release. 3rd Logo (1973, Alternate) Nicknames: "The Cat in the Hat III", "That's Me!", "The Dr. Seuss on the Loose Logo" Logo: On a blue background we see a Cat in the Hat hat trademark inside a blue circle with a gold circle outline around it. We then see the Cat in the Hat revealing wearing his hat, and says his catchphrase "That's me!". Then the Cat in the Hat holds a yellow paper, revealing a title screen that says "Dr. Seuss on the Loose", in a red, Dr. Seuss corporate logo font. The rest of the opening sequence to Dr. Seuss on the Loose continues as normal. Variant: There is a closing variant in which the catchphrase "That's me!" and the title screen were cut out; instead, the logo freezes and fades away. It was seen at the end of Green Eggs and Ham and Dr. Seuss on the Loose. FX/SFX: The Cat in the Hat appearing, and the title screen revealing. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the special, as an announcer says "The Cat in the Hat presents...Dr. Seuss on the Lose." After the announcer says the Cat's name, he says his catchphrase. On the closing variant, it's the closing theme on the special. Availability: Rare. Only seen on 1973's Dr. Seuss on the Loose. The recent DVD release of the TV special strangely plastered this with the 1972 opening logo from The Lorax. Dr. Seuss Enterprises (1977) Logo: On a red background, we see the words Dr. Seuss in the Dr. Seuss font. Below that is presents in a different font. FX/SFX: The zooming-in. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of Halloween is Grinch Night. Availability: Rare. Seen only on Halloween is Grinch Night (1977).